Repost: Old Rival
by ClydeandRani4ever
Summary: An old enemy of Rani's from Danemouth moves to Ealing with her mum and causes trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah Jane Adventures: Old Rival

Time Frame: Fifth Season

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended and I make no profit from the following story. The Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood and Doctor Who are owned by the BBC.

* * *

Rani shut her locker door and had been about to walk to her next class when she thought she had seen someone familiar. She groaned as she realized that the person was very familiar. _What is she doing here?_ Rani thought about the person who had tried to make her life a living hell in Danemouth. True she had failed at every turn, but that didn't matter. The last thing Rani wanted or needed was childish drama in her life. She had grown up a lot since she had last seen the girl and truth be told she didn't need her BS. Rani decided to avoid her and turned as she headed off in the other direction.

"Rani Chandra!" the girl called out and approached Rani.

Rani silently groaned and turned around to face her. "Lisa Alston, it's been a long time." _And not nearly long enough. _ Rani forced a smile.

"It sure has," Lisa forced a smile as well. _She bloody well better stay out of my way at this school. _Lisa silently thought.

"What are you doing here?" Rani inquired.

"My mum got a promotion at work so she's working at her company's head office in London now," Lisa replied and after a long pause she spoke again. "Look, I'm not looking for trouble. If you stay out of my way I'll stay out of yours."

"Agreed," Rani replied but still felt like the other girl couldn't be trusted. She headed for her next class while Lisa headed for her first class.

Meanwhile Haresh was in his office conversing with Lisa's mother.

"I haven't forgotten what happened in Danemouth," Haresh said. "However, I am fair, so if anything happens between my daughter and yours the incident will be fully investigated."

"That's good to know given that it was never proven that Lisa was to blame for everything," Mrs. Alston replied. "Just because your daughter acts all innocent it doesn't mean that she is."

"I know how teens can be I have one, but Rani would never hit anyone unless she had to defend herself." Haresh defended his daughter.

"Neither would Lisa, and Lisa would never spread vicious and untrue rumors about someone," Mrs. Alston stood up for her daughter.

Haresh sighed. "I can see not much has changed since we first discussed this four years ago. I don't want any trouble at this school, and I don't want my daughter or any of my pupils harassed, bullied, or teased in any way."

"Lisa would never…" A look from him stopped her and then she sighed. "There won't be any trouble. Lisa and I already discussed the situation."

"Good, now if we're done here I have paperwork to catch up on," Haresh stated.

"We're done," Mrs. Alston answered and then walked out of his office.

Three hours later lunch time arrived and found Clyde Langer and Sky Smith eating lunch with Rani Chandra.

"Is she the one that told people that you were easy and that you were willing to try anything with anybody?" Sky questioned.

"Yeah that would be her," Rani confirmed. "And she almost ruined a good teacher's career when she started to tell people that he and I had slept together."

Clyde shook his head. "She's a real piece of work that one."

Rani nodded in agreement.

"So why did you punch her lights out years ago?" Sky asked. "Was it for her lies?"

"No, Sky, that's no reason to hit someone. What happened is that I called her on it and dad and I showed her and the Head Master at the school evidence of her lies. She knocked me to the ground with the first punch and I returned the favor," Rani reminded her. "I just hope she doesn't try to start any trouble here. I'm really not in the mood for it. I mean we have enough to deal with right? We have important stuff to deal with," she said about aliens.

"Don't worry, Rani," Clyde said. "She's older now too, and I'm sure she's grown up since then."

"Yeah hopefully," Rani replied. "But I don't trust her."

"Do you want me to befriend her and gather information?" Sky offered.

"No I don't want you too; you don't need that drama either life is much too short." Rani ate some of her lunch.

"But wouldn't it be better to know beforehand if she's planning trouble?" Sky pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want you anywhere around her," Rani said. "If she were able to find out your intentions she would beat you into a bloody pulp if Clyde and I weren't there to stop her."

"Let it go, Sparky, we'll keep our eyes open for impending trouble from Lisa," Clyde assured her.

Moments later Lisa stepped outside and phoned her mum using her mobile. Her mum answered after a few rings.

"Hello, dear, is it done?" Mrs. Alston asked.

"Not yet, mum, I haven't been able to get her alone. There's always other kids in the hall or in the loo," Lisa answered.

"Be patient we've been planning this for four years now. We might have failed in Danemouth but we won't fail here," her mum assured her.

"Unless Sarah Jane Smith gets in the way," Lisa pointed out.

"She won't detect us don't worry. No one has ever been able to detect us not even the Doctor," Mrs. Alston said. "And don't you worry we will be able to capture her this time and bring her to him. Jaxton will pay top dollar for her and we'll never have to worry about money again and we'll have enough to return to our home planet."

"Mum, what does Jaxton want with Rani?" Lisa was curious.

"That's not our concern our only concern is getting her to him. Now stay focused and soon that will happen and we'll be on our way."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sky," Sarah Jane said. "I agree with Clyde and Rani on this one, stay out of it." She put the finishing touches on an article that she had been working on.

"But, mum," Sky opened up her mouth to protest.

"But nothing," Sarah Jane argued. "There are more important things in life than taking part in hurtful mind games. Besides Haresh is keeping an eye on things and I'm very sure that Rani can deal with Lisa on her own."

"But what if she tries to start rumors again?" Sky refused to back down.

"That's not your problem," Rani said as she started working on some of her homework.

"But I thought we were a team," Sky tried. "Or is that only when it comes to fighting or helping aliens?"

Clyde sighed and sat down beside her. "Okay, Sparky, what's up? Why are you so determined to bust Lisa?"

"I just have a bad feeling about her intentions. I mean why show up in Ealing? She and her mum could've just as easily chosen another suburb. I just think it's rather odd that they moved into the same area as Rani and her parents," Sky voiced her worries.

Sarah Jane mulled over Sky's words and started to worry as well. "Rani, do you remember anything strange about Lisa and her mum when all of you lived in Danemouth?"

Rani shook her head. "Not a thing, they've always seemed normal to me."

"Did Lisa seem normal today?" Sarah Jane pressed.

Rani nodded and returned to concentrating on her homework.

"Sarah Jane, what are you getting at?" Clyde questioned.

"Do either of you know where Lisa and her mum live because I want to pay them a little visit." Sarah Jane readied her scanner watch.

Rani smiled. "Sarah Jane, I'm pretty sure that Lisa and her mum are not aliens."

"Well I'm not so sure," Sarah Jane replied. "Now do either of you know their new address?"

The children didn't know so Sarah Jane retrieved the address from Mr. Smith and then took some store bought pastries over to their home. Once she was there she made small talk with Lisa and her mum and also performed a scan when she could do so without Lisa or her mum knowing. _Unless they're using some kind of bio-damper they're not aliens. _She made small talk with them a bit longer and then she headed back home to Bannerman Road.

Sky, Rani, and Clyde were still in the attic when she returned.

"Are they aliens, mum?" Sky asked.

"Not according to my scanner," Sarah Jane answered.

"See there's nothing to worry about," Rani said as she packed up her things to go home.

"Clyde, walk home with her please," Sarah Jane requested.

Clyde grinned. "Of course."

"You suspect that they're using a Bio-damper." Rani rose to her feet and approached.

"I do," Sarah Jane answered. "Although I hope I'm wrong and that I'm worrying over nothing."

"I hope you are too, but if you're not we'll get to the bottom of it and defeat them we always win right?" Rani pointed out.

"Right," Sarah Jane replied. "But until we get to the bottom of this don't go anywhere alone not even your own house. You come over to my house when your parents aren't home."

"I'll be careful," Rani promised before she left with Clyde.

"Yeah and she's got me to protect her," Clyde bragged before they walked out of the attic.

_Is that girl never alone? _Lisa groused as she spied on Rani and Clyde while they walked to Rani's house. _We can't risk leaving any leads behind._ She started plotting and continued to keep watch on the Chandra home.

"Do you still have that device Sarah Jane gave you to protect you from Odd Bob the Clown?" Clyde asked Rani.

"I do," Rani assured him.

"Make sure you turn it on tonight before you go to sleep," Clyde urged.

"I will, and you do realize that we're most likely worrying over nothing right?" Rani asked.

"I'd rather worry over nothing and keep you safe," Clyde answered. "Because if we reasoned it away and something happened to you I'd never forgive myself."

She smiled and then moved in to kiss him.

He moved in to kiss her as well and also smiled.

They had managed to get one good kiss in before the porch light went on.

Clyde groaned. "Do you think your dad will ever get used to me being your bloke?"

"Probably not, but don't worry I love you," she said as she broke away from the kiss and headed for the door.

Clyde reached out for her and kissed her again. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other again before she went inside and he left for home.

"Are you going to behave, darling?" Gita inquired. "You'll walk away if Lisa tries to start trouble. You won't hit her?"

"Mum," Rani sighed. "She hit me first that day remember?"

"That doesn't mean that you had to stoop to her level, and I don't want you doing that again if trouble ensues," Gita lectured.

"Mum, I'm sorry but I'm never going to just stand there and let someone hit me or anyone that I love and care about. I know you mean well but I can't promise you that I'll never hit anyone." Rani hugged her. "I love you," she said before she retreated upstairs.

"I love you too and we'll finish this discussion tomorrow!" Gita shouted.

The next morning Sarah Jane had been awoken by her ringing mobile. She checked the caller ID and frowned. "Why in the world is Gita calling me so early in the morning the sun is barely up?" she said to herself before she answered the call. "Hello, Gita, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Sarah, is Rani there by any chance? She wasn't in her bed this morning, and she's not in the house we checked all of the rooms," Gita sounded worried.

"I'll check, Gita, hold on." Sarah Jane got out of bed and put her robe on, and then she checked the whole house for Rani. Her worry began to set in when she didn't find her there. "She's not here, but try not to worry maybe she went to the store. I bet she'll be back any minute." _Oh, Rani, what part of don't go anywhere alone do you not understand?_ Sarah Jane hoped and prayed that she had gone to the store and would be back soon. "I'll call Luke and Clyde and see if they've heard from her."

"Thank you and you're right I'm sure she'll be home any minute," Gita concluded before the two women hung up with each other.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jane made the phone calls, showered, got dressed for the day, and then tried to reach Rani on her mobile. "Come on, Rani, pick up," she worried when all of the calls went to voicemail.

One hour later while Clyde, Sky, and Gita searched for Rani, Sarah Jane conversed with Haresh in the Chandras kitchen.

"Haresh, when was the last time you saw her?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"Last night before bedtime, I went to check on her before going to bed and she was already sleeping," he paused before continuing. "Gita woke up early this morning from a bad dream, and she rushed to Rani's bedroom to check on her and found her bed empty. She checked the entire house and also called out for me."

"Was there any sign of a struggle in her bedroom or anywhere in the house?" Sarah Jane asked.

He shook his head. "There was nothing, and that's what makes no sense. Nothing is out of place, and nothing is broken. If she had gone to the market she would have been home long before now," he said as he picked up the house phone to call the police. "If anyone has hurt her…"

"They haven't," Sarah Jane assured him and while he made his phone call she went outside to investigate but didn't find any clues. Thus, she returned to her house and to her attic and bellowed. "Mr. Smith, I need you."

Her super alien computer activated with his usual fanfare. "How can I help you, Sarah Jane?"

"I need you scan all the CCTV cameras on Bannerman Road from last night and this morning," she ordered.

He performed the task and then displayed the footage. Sarah Jane watched but the only thing displayed were a few stray cats roaming the neighborhood the night before, a jogger passing by during the morning, and the morning newspapers being delivered.

"No there has to be something she couldn't have just vanished," Sarah Jane's worry increased. "Mr. Smith, scan all the CCTV cameras in London, scan as far as you're able to scan."

The Xylok did so and then spoke. "I'm sorry, Sarah Jane, there's no trace of Rani anywhere in the city or the surrounding towns. I scanned all the footage from last night, this morning, and up to current time."

"No, there is a trace we just haven't found it yet," Sarah Jane scoffed. "We just need to look harder." She walked out of there and then drove over to the Alston home. She got out of her car and sprinted to the front door. Sarah Jane pounded on the door and also rang the doorbell several times.

She was soon joined by two police officers.

"Elaine Alston," one of them called out.

Sarah Jane turned around to face them. "No, I'm Sarah Jane Smith, what are you doing here?"

"Haresh Chandra called us, apparently his daughter has gone missing and he listed Lisa Alston as one of his daughter's enemies. He also told us what had gone on in Danemouth. Is anyone answering the door?" the police officer inquired.

"No, if I were to break in right now could you look the other way? Rani's a very good friend of mine, and I'm very worried about her right now," Sarah Jane stressed.

"Stand aside we'll do it. It's legal for us when there's suspicion of abduction," the other police officer said. He waited for Sarah Jane to step out of the way before he kicked the door in. After he kicked it in all three of them walked into the house and found it completely empty.

"No," Sarah Jane uttered as she realized that she had hit another brick wall. All the furniture that she had seen in the house the night before was gone. Also gone were the paintings from the walls and the knick knacks that had been displayed in the living room and dining room. She walked into the kitchen and found it empty as well.

One of the police officers joined her there. "It looks like they had to move in a big hurry. This is very odd seeing that Elaine Alston has a very good job in the city and that she and her daughter just moved here," he said. "However, it's not a crime to move away in the middle of the night or to leave a brand new job behind if that's what she's done."

"What?" Sarah Jane was aghast. "They most likely have taken Rani."

"We don't have proof of that. We will investigate further but we can't arrest her if we find her and Rani isn't with her or her daughter," the police officer replied.

Sarah Jane shook her head and proceeded to search the house on her own, and when she was finished looking for clues she searched outside. Tears welled in her eyes when she didn't find any clues outside either. "I will find you; I promise I'll find you," she said out loud even though Rani wasn't around to hear her.

Luke had arrived from Oxford one hour later and joined in the search. Several hours later the sun had set with no sign of Rani, Lisa, or Lisa's Mum.

Clyde stopped by his house and walked inside.

"Hi, baby, any sign of her?" Carla asked.

"No," Clyde answered sounding like he was going to start crying any second.

Carla's face clouded over as she walked over to her son and hugged him. He wound up crying in her arms. "We're going to find her, Clyde, we will."

Clyde tried to talk but couldn't as his tears fell harder while he feared the worst. When he had first been told by Sarah Jane that Rani was missing he had been very optimistic thinking that they would find her right away that she just didn't want to wait for anyone to walk with her to the store earlier that morning, but with each hour that had passed his optimism had begun to fade. Several moments later he had found his voice again.

"If anything has happened to her; if anyone has hurt her…" He said through his tears.

Carla hugged him tighter and closer. "No one has hurt her, baby; we're going to find her unharmed."

He continued to lean on his mum so he could be strong for Rani's parents, Sky, Luke, and Sarah Jane while they continued to search for Rani.

* * *

Gita Chandra watched as the police officers inside her house monitored the call tracking equipment and wished more than anything that they didn't need to be there. She wished she had been awake that morning to protect her daughter from what ever had taken place between the time she had fallen asleep that night and after she had woken that morning and discovered that her daughter was gone. She also listened as her husband talked to some of the police officers and wondered how he was managing to hold it together. His eyes met hers at that point and when she had seen the same pain, worry, and fear that she had been feeling all day she knew that he was barely holding it together.

She walked over to him and leaned into his embrace as he held her in his arms.

Haresh held her tight and close and once he was done talking to the police officers he kissed her as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"We're going to find her, love, I promise you that," Haresh said. "And if anyone has taken her from us I'll make bloody well sure that they face justice."

Gita's tears began to fall and she kissed him back. "I know you will, and I want to believe as well that she's going to walk through that door any minute now. But we both know that she was taken. She would never go this long without calling us. I just pray to God that whoever took her doesn't hurt her or kill her. Haresh I couldn't bear it if…"

"I couldn't either," he hugged her closer as his tears fell harder.

* * *

"Mr. Smith, are you sure that you haven't missed anything?" Luke asked. "It's too much of a coincidence that Rani has gone missing so soon after Lisa and her mum has moved here."

"Luke, I have told you, Sky, and your mum everything that I have been able to find out about Elaine and Lisa Alston. And again there is no sign of them being aliens," the supercomputer stated.

"Keep looking," Luke commanded. "Please."

"I will Luke," he said and continued to search for information on the Alston women.

Luke then heard the printer activate as it printed out several fliers with the most recent photo of Rani on them, her statistical information, and contact information. The fliers also had the last time she had been seen printed on them. Also printed on the fliers was a very generous reward for any information leading to her return. His little sister Sky had put it together and printed it out while their Mum was still out searching for Rani.

"What do you think?" Sky showed one of the fliers to her big brother. "Is it enough information to help find her?"

"Of course it is, Sky," Luke said as his eyes welled with tears. "You did a great job putting it together."

Sky looked into his eyes and saw the impending tears that had been about to fall. "Luke, we're going to find her. Lisa and her mum took her I know they did and they won't get away with it," she said and hugged him while tears of worry welled in her own eyes.

He hugged her back as they wound up crying in each other's arms.

While her children were inside comforting each other Sarah Jane parked her car in the driveway and just sat there in the driver's seat for a bit before she ventured inside. She must have shown Rani's picture to every shop manager or owner in all of London that day, and to what she felt like were millions of other people but no one had seen her young friend. _I should have kept her here last night. What was I thinking letting her go home? She would have been safer here. She could've slept in the attic where Mr. Smith could have kept an eye on her._ Her tears fell as she went over things she wished she had done differently, and as she feared that they would never see Rani again. _Oh I don't think so Sarah Jane Smith; you will not drown in your own sorrows and regrets. You will get out of this car and seek help in finding Rani. _She wiped some tears from her eyes, stepped out of her car, and walked into the house.

Sky showed her one of the fliers once she walked in. "We're going to start handing them out first thing in the morning. What do you think, mum?"

Sarah Jane hugged her after she looked the flier over. "They're brilliant and so are you," she kissed her. "And it's time I called in for reinforcements." She hugged Luke as well before she walked over to Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, I need you to contact Torchwood. I also need you to contact the Brigadier, Mickey Smith, and Dr. Martha Jones from UNIT," she ordered. "Finally, I need you to contact the Doctor and all the friendly aliens we have helped in the past."

"Yes, Sarah Jane," Mr. Smith got busy with making the calls, and not long after he made contact with Torchwood and her UNIT friends. He hadn't of been able to reach the Doctor or the other aliens yet.

"Hello, Sarah Jane, Mamn," Captain Jack Harkness saluted. "It's good to see you again to what do I owe the pleasure? And may I also say you're looking lovely this evening," he flirted.

"Jack, not now," Sarah Jane chided.

He observed her closer. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Why have you summoned us?" Mickey asked as he sat at his home computer with his wife Dr. Martha Jones.

"Rani's missing, and we think aliens might have taken her. Aliens that Mr. Smith and I couldn't detect," Sarah Jane answered. "I really need your help on this one."

"And you'll have that help," the Brigadier assured her.

"Thank you, Sir Alistair," she wiped an escaping tear from her eyes. She thanked all of them and then all of the adults got down to business.

"Luke, Sky," Martha called out to them.

"Yeah," they both answered at the same time.

"Get in touch with Maria Jackson and her Dad and see what they can uncover from the DC division of UNIT and from the rest of their resources in America," Martha suggested. "The rest of us will work on contacting the Doctor, and once we reach him he can help us make contact with Eve, the Skullions, and with every friendly alien that all of you and the rest of us have encountered."

The kids nodded and used Sarah Jane's desktop computer to make contact with the Jacksons. K-9 and Mr. Smith combined powers with Torchwood's network and UNIT's network to get in touch with the Doctor.

Several Moments later the Eleventh Doctor's face appeared on Mr. Smith's monitor, Torchwood's computer monitor, the Brigadier's computer monitor, and also Mickey and Martha's computer monitor. Everyone had already seen his latest incarnation.

"Hello," the Doctor smiled and pointed everyone out saying how brilliant it was to see them again. "And that must be young Sky. Glad to meet you, Sky."

Sky waved over from where she and Luke were trying to reach the Jackson's.

The Doctor then got a better look at everyone. "Okay, why have you summoned me? What's happened?"

"Rani's gone missing, Doctor," Sarah Jane told him.

"What, are you sure she didn't runaway or something?" he inquired. "Maybe she had a fight with her parents."

Sarah Jane shook her head. "Even if she had she wouldn't leave like this she would've stayed home, argued, and slammed doors. No one has seen her since last night and it's not like her not to call and let us know that she's all right," she then explained what they knew so far which was next to nothing.

"Your alien detector watch and Mr. Smith didn't detect a thing?" the Doctor sounded worried as he mulled that over. "Okay I'll be there as quick as I can and I'll help contact the others," he said about the friendly aliens. I'll run a scan of my own once I get there until then, Captain, Mickey, Martha, Brigadier, please get your own scanning equipment there and see what you can find out."

"I'll get right on it," Jack saluted the Doctor and then signed out as he got himself ready for the trip to Ealing.

The next morning the Alston home and Chandra home were scanned for alien activity by all of them when they were sure that the police hadn't of been looking. The Doctor approached Sarah Jane in her attic and knew that she would take it hard.

She approached him as he walked into the attic.

"Did you find out which alien took her?" Sarah Jane asked. "What type of Aliens are Lisa and her mum?"

The Doctor sighed and gently told her. "Sarah Jane, I'm sorry, none of us were able to detect any alien activity."

"What? No!" Sarah Jane protested as she began to lose her composure. "Doctor, we have to find out. The longer she's missing the less chance we have of finding her alive," she continued to rant and rave as tears streamed down her face.

He held her and had done everything he could to comfort her.

* * *

_-to be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing Rani remembered was stepping outside her house to get the morning newspaper. While she had been doing this Lisa showed up and had taken out some device that Rani had never seen before, and before she had the chance to react Lisa had used it on her. That was all she could remember between then and waking up in a strange room. _That bitch, just wait till I get my hands on her, _Rani angered. "Lisa!" She started banging on the only door in that room. "Open up and let me out of here right now!"

"Relax," a voice came over a speaker system in the room. "You are safe here no one will hurt you."

"Who are you?" Rani demanded. "Let me out of here."

"Calm down everything is going to be fine," the voice said. "My name is Jaxton, and you're mine now which means nothing and no one will ever be able to harm you. I will provide you anything your heart desires just say the word."

"What?" Rani was more than a little stunned.

"You'll never have to experience fear ever again. I'll take care of you for as long as you live," Jaxton promised her.

Rani's suspicions increased. "Hey I'm only seventeen so if you're after what I think you're after…"

"Oh not at all, I'm not interested in you like that. I just want to protect you," he assured her.

Rani glanced around the room taking in her surroundings and had seen a comfortable looking bed in there, a stereo, a flat screen TV, a desk, and a computer.

"Why do you feel the need to protect me so much that you had Lisa bring me here against my will?" Rani demanded.

"Rani, you'll never want for anything again," he avoided answering her question.

"Jaxton, listen to me," Rani replied. "I have friends and family that are going to be worried about me and they won't stop looking for me. Things will go much better for you if you let me go."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Earth is far too dangerous," he answered.

"But everyone I love is there. I thought you said I could have anything my heart desires," she challenged.

"I did say that," Jaxton said.

"Then let me go home, because that's all I want right now," Rani told him.

"I'm sorry Rani, but I won't grant you something that can endanger you. Now you must be famished, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing from you," Rani said not trusting Jaxton. _He wants to protect me, yeah right. Then why the hell did he take me away from my parents, my boyfriend, and my friends? He's probably some kind of psycho, _Rani thought as she began to plot her escape.

* * *

Once Sarah Jane was all cried out she and the Doctor had begun to brainstorm hoping to figure out a way to find Rani.

"Which aliens that you know of are able to escape detection by you?" Sarah Jane asked.

He thought it over and finally said. "The Xergons are the only alien race which is able to do that, and they're able to disguise themselves as humans. That must be what Lisa and her mum have done but it still makes no sense."

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"Because the Xergons are a peaceful race and would never do what we suspect that Lisa and her mum have done," the Doctor replied.

"Just because they're from a peaceful race that doesn't mean that they're peaceful," Sarah Jane argued. "History alone is proof of that. We need to track Lisa and her mum down and I say we start with their home planet."

"I'm going with you," Clyde said as he walked into the attic.

"No way," Sarah Jane refused to even entertain the idea. "For one it's much too dangerous. Also, you are grounded by the Judoon. You can stay here and look for Rani in case she's still on Earth."

"That wasn't a request," Clyde replied. "Sarah Jane, you can't stop me from coming along."

Sarah Jane opened her mouth to argue further but she closed it again when she got a better look at him. She sighed and chose her words carefully. "Clyde, I know you are worried and terrified for her right now. I am too, but the Judoon would execute you if they discovered that you had broken your grounding."

"They won't find out," Clyde insisted. "Rani needs me."

"Hey wasn't Rani grounded by the Judoon as well?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yes she was," Sarah Jane answered. "Why do you ask?"

The Doctor smiled and approached Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, I need you to contact the Judoon. Can you do that for me?"

"But, Doctor," Mr. Smith protested. "Are you trying to get Rani in more trouble?"

"She won't get into trouble," K-9 scoffed. "I guess you need an explanation as usual. The Judoon will help capture Rani's abductor or abductors since they have taken their victim into space when she's forbidden to enter space. Do you get it now, Mr. Smith?" the robot dog chided.

"Whoa, easy, K-9," the Doctor lectured.

"Um they're always that way with each other," Clyde informed him.

"I knew that," Mr. Smith addressed K-9 in an uppity tone. He then attempted to contact the Judoon.

The Doctor spoke to the Judoon once contact had been made and brought them up to speed.

"We will find them and if the earth girl is with them we'll bring her home instead of executing her since she didn't leave Earth on her own free will," the Judoon leader promised.

Clyde stepped into view of the Judoon. "May I please leave Earth and look for her. I'll return to Earth as soon as she's found I promise."

"No, that is completely forbidden. You are not allowed to go into space," the leader refused his request.

"But I love her," Clyde continued to plead his case. "Don't you have a wife or a girlfriend? If not, haven't you ever been in love before?"

The Judoon discussed his request amongst their selves for a little while and had come to a decision.

"Yes, you can leave Earth but once Rani Chandra is found you're to head back to Earth right away. Doctor, I trust you'll have enough people on your Tardis to help steer the ship correctly so that there's no delay in getting him back home."

The Doctor nodded and after he was done speaking with the Judoon he went to speak to Jack, Martha, Mickey, and the Brigadier. Luke and Sky returned from passing out and putting up fliers while he was talking to them. The Smith children entered their house and approached Sarah Jane and Clyde.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"We're going to look for Rani," Sarah Jane said and brought her children up to speed. "I need you two to stay here in case she's still on this planet, so you can look for her here."

Sky nodded. "Of course, mum."

Luke hesitated.

"Luke?" Sarah Jane questioned.

"I'm going with you," Luke insisted.

Clyde approached him. "Please stay here instead. I mean what if we're wrong about Rani being taken to another planet? Please stay here, mate, if Rani is still on Earth I'll need you to find her, rescue her, and take care of her until I get back. She'll need you."

Luke pondered his words and finally nodded in agreement.

Clyde thanked him and hugged him; Luke hugged him back.

"Where ever she is right now she's okay and we're going to get her back, Clyde." Luke assured him.

"I know," Clyde managed a smile.

"You look after them, please." Sarah Jane said to Mr. Smith about Luke and Sky.

"I will, Sarah Jane," her super alien computer promised.

"As will I, mistress." K-9 said.

"No, K-9, I need you to come with me, so you can help us find her and rescue her," Sarah Jane replied.

"Yes, mistress," K-9 entered the Tardis and waited for everyone else to get in.

Clyde phoned Carla before he left and told her he might be gone for a little while but that he would contact her again as soon as he could. Not long after the Doctor returned with the others. Sarah Jane and Clyde hugged Luke and Sky before they boarded the Tardis and seconds later the Tardis disappeared from the attic.

Twenty minutes later Carla Langer knocked on the Chandra's front door and waited for someone to answer. _They must be going through hell right now, _she thought about Gita and Haresh. _I really hope that this doesn't end badly._ The door was finally opened by Gita. Carla looked her over and saddened when she had seen that Gita's eyes were red from crying and that she looked like she hadn't slept.

"I thought you might be hungry," Carla said. "I brought some sandwiches."

"Thank you, Carla, but I'm not hungry," Gita answered sounding like her heart was breaking.

"I'll leave it for later then?" Carla insisted. "You and Haresh will need your strength to find Rani and bring her home."

Gita managed a smile and let her into the house. She thanked her for the food and put it in the fridge for later. "I tried phoning her," Gita had begun to ramble. "I've must have left her over fifty voice-mails since this happened. Haresh is already out again this morning searching for her. I just don't understand why we haven't heard from her. Rani would never put us through this much worry," tears welled in her eyes again. "Her phone must be broken that's it, and she must have gotten lost that's why she's not home yet."

"Of course," Carla went along with that fantasy. She knew very well that Gita didn't believe that either and knew that someone had taken her daughter but she also knew that Rani's mum was looking for something to hold on to and was hoping that there was still a chance of Rani walking through the front door on her own.

Gita continued to ramble and Carla just stayed and listened intending to stay there for as long as the Chandras needed her.

* * *

Luke and Sky were about to head out to search, post fliers, and hand out fliers again when their mum's desktop had begun to beep at them. Luke walked over to the pc and moved the mouse around so the screen saver would go away. He then clicked accept on the video chat.

"Hi, Maria," he smiled at her. "Have you been able to find anything on your end?"

"Not yet, but I have friends inside UNIT that are keeping their eyes and ears open," Maria assured him. "She still hasn't turned up?"

"She hasn't," Luke confirmed. "Mum, Clyde, the Doctor, and some of our friends have left in the Tardis to check other planets for her. We're on Earth duty," Luke said about Sky and he.

Maria observed him more closely and could tell that he would break down if they didn't find Rani soon. "Hey, Luke, Rani will come home. She will be found and Lisa and her Mum will answer for everything that they put Rani and the rest of us through."

"I know you mean well but missing persons cases don't always end well," Luke feared. "I know there's a chance of us not finding Rani alive or never finding her at all."

Sky sighed and walked over to the computer. "Luke, that won't happen." She hugged him and kissed his right cheek. "I know you're scared, I am too, but we'll get her back."

Luke hugged her back as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"She's right," Maria stated. _I wish I could be there to hold him right now; _she thought since she knew how much Luke was hurting.

Her father walked in after she was done talking to Luke and Sky. Alan kissed the top of her head and then had poured himself something to drink. "Has Rani been found yet?" he inquired.

"No not yet," Maria answered. "And Luke's not doing so well. Also you saw Sarah Jane on the video chat last night she's going to break down if all of us don't find Rani soon."

"Of course she is," Alan stated. "And I'm sure Rani's parents are going through more pain. They must feel ten times worse than the rest of us do. I sure hope that you never have to go through anything like this with your future children."

"Yeah," she paused. "Dad, I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to scare you. I'll never break curfew again and I'll exercise more caution."

"Sure you'll break curfew again, and when you do just call me okay and let me know you're going to be late." Alan hugged her.

Maria hugged him back. "I will call I promise."

Two hours later, Jack Harkness walked into a bar on the planet Xergonia and sat down next to Elaine Alston who was still in her human form.

"Do you come here often?" Jack flashed her one of his most charming smiles.

She returned the smile. "Ever since I've returned home yes I do, handsome. How about you? I don't believe I've seen you here before."

"I just arrived here but I've always wanted to visit this planet. I hear the men and women are wonderful here," Jack continued to flirt and signaled to the Doctor and Sarah Jane once he had her relaxed enough to trust him.

They nodded and the Doctor signaled him to bring her to a private room in the bar. Moments later Jack had done this. Elaine tried to flee when she had seen the Doctor, Clyde, and Sarah Jane in the room but Jack locked the door behind him and blocked her way.

Elaine glared at him. "So you were just trying to trick me?"

"Well I wasn't lying about you being very hot," Jack smiled but the smile faded quickly. "However, I don't go out with women or men who have taken a child against their will, even if the child is almost an adult now. I have my standards. Now where's Rani?"

"Rani who?" Elaine tried.

Sarah Jane walked over and forced Elaine to turn around and look at her. "Don't give us that, now where's Rani? What did you do to her?"

"How did you find me here?" Elaine demanded.

"Never mind how we found you we just did, and we also know that you and your daughter are Xergons and that this planet is your home. We also know that your government doesn't tolerate abduction or any other crimes committed by its people whether it's on their home planet or not," the Doctor reminded her. "Now where is Rani?"

Elaine remained silent and seconds later the Brigadier, Martha, and Mickey walked in with Lisa.

"Don't worry, mum, I haven't told them anything," Lisa said and smirked at Jack, Clyde, the Doctor, and Sarah Jane.

"Little girl do you think this is some kind of game?" Martha chided. "Don't you realize what your putting Rani's loved ones through? Now where is she? What have you done to her?"

"I have no idea where Rani is," Lisa lied.

Eve walked in having landed on the planet around the same time that the others had. "Liar," Eve called her on it. "You and your mother know exactly where Rani is."

Elaine recognized the type of alien that Eve was right away and said to her daughter. "Make your mind go blank, honey, she can read minds."

Lisa sighed. "Too late, mum, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, baby," Elaine replied.

"Lisa, where is Jaxton holding her?" Eve inquired.

"I'm not sure," Lisa honestly replied.

Eve locked eyes with Elaine. "You know where."

"Look, we needed the money to return home okay and if we tell you where he has her we'll have to give the money back. Now Rani is safe with him. He won't hurt her," Elaine insisted.

"Whoever this Jaxton is Rani isn't safe with him," Mickey disagreed. "Not when he's keeping her from the people who love her."

"That's not my problem. Now if I even suspected that he would hurt her I never would have gone along with it in the first place," Elaine stood her ground.

"He is hurting her just by keeping her away from those of us who love her," Sarah Jane protested. "There are worse things than physical pain. Elaine, we both know that this isn't right. Now where is he holding Rani?"

* * *

_-to be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

"Please," Clyde pleaded with Elaine. "She's supposed to be at home right now or out on a date with me, and how can you be sure that this Jaxton won't hurt her? How well do you know him?"

Elaine sighed as she pondered their words.

"Is all the money Jaxton gave you worth all the pain that it he has caused," Sarah Jane stated. "You're a mum so you must know the pain that Gita is experiencing right now. You're a parent so you must know that Haresh is going through the same pain. They don't know where their only child is; they don't know if she's okay or not. It's bad enough that Rani is missing her, Clyde, and Maria are like my own children. Now if it were Luke or Sky missing right now I'd go off the deep end. Elaine, please tell us where he's holding her."

Her words had struck a nerve with Elaine as she thought how she would feel if someone had taken Lisa from her. She then reasoned those feelings away. "If I tell you where Rani is then you'll have no reason to hold off on reporting me to the authorities here and then I'll go to jail, and if Lisa isn't tried as an adult she'll still be separated from me."

"With all due respect Mrs. Alston," The Brigadier spoke. "You should have thought of that before you set your plans into motion."

"I can't tell you," Elaine stressed and locked eyes with Eve.

Eve nodded in understanding and had begun to read Elaine's mind. Thus, she obtained Rani's location. "I know where they are," Eve told the rest of the rescue party.

Sarah Jane and Clyde sighed in relief while the authorities barged in and arrested Elaine and Lisa.

"Did they at least tell you lot where to find Rani and Jaxton?" one of the Xergon police officers inquired.

"I didn't tell them a thing," Elaine said. "I would never betray Jaxton like that."

The police had shaken their heads and taken Elaine and Lisa to jail.

"Elaine is right about one thing, Jaxton will not hurt her," Eve stated. "Rani has been safe all of this time."

"But he took her away from us without her consent. Granted, he wasn't the one who did the actual snatching but he was behind the whole thing," Clyde argued. "Therefore, he'll be lucky if I don't wind up punching his lights out."

"Clyde, you don't understand," Eve tried. "He meant no harm; he just misses his daughter terribly."

"And just what happened to his daughter?" the Doctor inquired.

"From what I heard from my travels a plague had hit Jaxton's planet a decade ago. His daughter had been struck and died two days later. Now Rani doesn't look exactly like she did but pretty close. They say that ever since he lost his daughter he searches the universe for her or anyone like her so he can take care of her and so he will never be alone again."

"We should continue this conversation later," Jack suggested. "Where's Rani?"

Eve told them and also suggested that they join her on her ship and once the Tardis, and the others were securely aboard her ship they headed for Jaxton's planet.

* * *

"But you must eat you'll make yourself sick if you don't, at least drink something," Jaxton urged.

"Never, not till I'm safely out of here," Rani refused since she still didn't trust Jaxton. _I don't want to be poisoned today or any other day._ She rose to her feet too quickly and was hit by a dizzy spell. She just as quickly sat down on the bed so she wouldn't pass out. "Er, exactly how long have I been here?"

"Lisa and Elaine brought you to me yesterday afternoon on your local Earth time and Lisa took you just before sunrise yesterday morning on your local Earth time. Rani, when did you eat last?" Jaxton worried.

"The night before," Rani answered. "And I'm not going to eat anything that you have brought in here."

"At least drink something, you'll die of dehydration way before starvation can kill you. I promise you that the food and drinks are safe. I would never harm you."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you," Rani argued. "You won't even walk in here and show me your face."

He sighed and moments later he entered the room she was in.

Ranis gazed up at him and had seen warmth in his eyes and also worry. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I want you safe."

"Then let me out of here, so I can go home. At least let me call my mum," Rani pleaded with him.

"I'll let you call your mum if you eat something and also drink something," Jaxton promised.

Rani still refused.

"Would you stop being so stubborn, child, now what if your friends are never able to find you here you'll die if you keep this up," Jaxton fretted.

Eve walked in at that point and approached Jaxton. She also sent a thought to Rani. _The food is safe and so is the beverage, go ahead, Rani, but drink it slowly and eat slowly or you will get sick._

Rani did so while Eve talked to Jaxton.

"Jaxton, I know you're lonely because I've been where you are at right now. I'm so sorry that you lost your daughter but what you're doing is very wrong," she then proceeded to tell him what Rani's loved ones have been going through.

Jaxton's face clouded over with guilt as she spoke and there were tears in his eyes once she had finished. "Oh no, what have I done?"

"So you'll let me take Rani out of here?" Eve inquired.

He nodded.

"And you'll come and stay with my family and I," Eve offered. "I promise you'll never be lonely again. Now I know it won't be the same as having your daughter back, and that no one can replace her. But I'm offering you a family for as long as you need it. However, if you ever try to have Rani or anyone else taken against their will all bets are off."

"No, I should be in jail right now I've turned into a monster," Jaxton berated himself.

"No you haven't," Rani said as she ate slowly and drank slowly. "Yes you were wrong to do this but you're not a monster, and I'm sorry that you lost your daughter."

Suddenly Clyde barged in having grown tired of waiting for word from Eve.

"You sonofa…" He lunged at Jaxton intending to punch his lights out.

"Clyde no!" Rani chided. "He didn't hurt me."

Clyde stopped and just gazed at the girl he loved. "Rani," he sighed in relief and hugged her refusing to let go for anything.

She hugged him back and also refused to let go.

"I love you," he kept repeating and also pulled back and kissed her.

She kissed him back. "I love you, and what took you so long to find me then?"

"Well we didn't have any clues to work with so that caused a major delay," Clyde pointed out and checked her over. "So you're okay he didn't hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me and I'll be okay in a minute," she said and then told him about having refused to eat or drink anything.

"Good thinking, he might have tried to poison you," Clyde said and then glared at Jaxton. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp."

"I can't," Jaxton sighed. "All I can say is how very sorry I am for putting you and the rest of Rani's loved ones through hell. I'm so sorry, and Rani I'm sorry for holding you here against your will."

Clyde just hugged Rani again and once she was able to walk without falling flat on her face he got her out of there while Eve stayed and continued to talk to Jaxton. The Doctor walked in and helped Eve with Jaxton.

"Rani!" Sarah Jane called out and was hugging her young friend seconds later.

Rani hugged her back

Sarah Jane pulled back a minute later and checked her over. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, Sarah Jane," Rani assured her.

"Oh thank God," Sarah Jane said as she hugged her again.

Rani hugged her again and smiled.

"Rani, I'd really like to examine you just to be on the safe side," Martha stated.

Rani pulled back this time and looked at Martha. "And who are you?"

"Dr. Martha Jones," Martha explained.

Sarah Jane then introduced her to Jack and Mickey. "You already know Sir Alistair."

"I do," Rani smiled again. "So the lot of you came all of this way to help with my rescue?"

"Of course we did, kid," Jack smiled back. "You're part of the family," he said about the Doctor's family of companions.

"Thank you," Rani said to them.

"Anytime," Mickey said.

Rani had finally let Martha examine her.

"Well?" the Brigadier inquired.

Martha smiled. "She'll be fine, nothing that food and drink won't take care of."

"Wait a minute, he didn't feed you?" Sarah Jane angered.

"He tried but I refused," Rani answered. "For all I knew he planned to poison me but he didn't. I just didn't want to take chances."

"Understood," Sarah Jane said and hugged her again. "It is so good to see you again."

Rani hugged her back. "It's good to see you again. I was starting to worry that you'd never find me. However you found me pretty quickly seeing that you had no leads to work with."

"Actually I had two leads, Lisa and Elaine Alston," Sarah Jane replied.

Rani's face clouded over. "We need to find them yesterday."

"Already taken care of," Clyde assured her. "They're in jail right now and will face justice for abducting you." He proceeded to tell her the rest and had finished by the time that the Doctor, Eve, and Jaxton had walked out of the room.

Sarah Jane stepped protectively in front of Rani and glared at Jaxton.

"Jaxton will never do anything like this again. Eve, Sam, and Harry will take care of him and make sure that he's never this lonely again," the Doctor assured his Sarah Jane.

"Doctor," Sarah Jane locked eyes with her oldest friend. "We didn't know if she was okay or not and he's responsible for that."

"And he'll never cause anyone that kind of pain again," the Doctor argued.

Sarah Jane sighed and turned to Rani. "It's up to you; you're the one that was held prisoner."

Rani gazed at Jaxton for a bit. "It's all right with me as long as he never causes harm to anyone ever again."

"I won't," Jaxton promised.

Eve smiled and then walked over to Rani and hugged her; Rani hugged her back.

"Eve, thank you for helping them find me," Rani said.

"That you never have to thank me for; I was scared too," Eve pointed out.

"Still you played a big part in helping us find her and for that we'll always be grateful," Sarah Jane said to Eve.

She and Eve hugged as well and so did Clyde and Eve before Eve boarded her ship with Jaxton. The others boarded as well and then entered the Tardis and materialized into space. The Doctor hugged Rani and checked her over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he inquired. "And not just pretending to be okay for our benefit?"

Rani nodded. "It'll probably hit me later, but right now I'm all right."

"OK, I'll stick around for a couple of days then in case you need me." The Doctor began to steer the ship.

"But, Doctor, I thought you didn't do domestic," Jack teased him.

"It's not domestic, it's one friend being there for the other now everyone find a spot and steer so we can get Clyde and Rani home before the Judoon decides that we're not getting them home fast enough," the Doctor ordered. "Come on get a move on."

Everyone began to steer the Tardis to Sarah Jane's attic and moments later the Tardis materialized in the attic. Rani stepped out first and didn't get far as she was hugged by Luke and Sky. She hugged them back.

"I knew you'd be back," Sky said as she hugged her.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked and frantically checked on his mate.

"I'm okay, Luke," Rani assured him and hugged him and Sky again.

* * *

Sarah Jane walked over with Rani to the Chandra home. Haresh had been about to get into his car to do more searching when they showed up. He quickly stepped away from the car and hugged his daughter instead. "Oh thank God," he kept repeating as he held her tight and close. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm okay, dad." Rani assured him.

He sighed in relief and then bellowed. "Gita, get out here!"

Gita walked out with Carla wondering what he was shouting about and then her eyes went wide.

"Rani!" Gita shouted in relief and hugged her daughter as tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes.

Rani hugged her back.

"I can explain everything," Sarah Jane said.

"Later," Gita said as she hugged her daughter. "That is if I ever let go of this one," she said about her daughter. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, mum," Rani said as she hugged her.

"Does Clyde know that she's back safe and sound?" Carla whispered to Sarah Jane.

"He does," Sarah Jane smiled at the Chandra's. "Do you want me to send him home?"

"Just have him call me; I'm sure he'll want to stick around here for quite awhile today," Carla said and then headed for home.

Gita finally pulled back and checked on her daughter. "Did anyone hurt you?"

"No one hurt me, mum," Rani assured her.

"Thank God," Gita said and then asked. "Was it Lisa and Elaine who abducted you?"

"It was," Rani confirmed her parent's suspicions. "And they're in jail right now."

Haresh hugged her again. "So you're really here then?"

"I am, dad," Rani hugged him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Sarah Jane walked back home not wanting to interfere with the family reunion.

"Don't be sorry for anything, Rani, none of this is your fault," he assured her.

"Are you hungry, Darling?" Gita asked.

Rani nodded. "What's for tea?"

"Anything you want," Gita said as they walked into the house.

Haresh followed them and approached the police. "Thank you for everything but as you can see she's safe and sound and everything will be all right now," he then told them that Lisa and Elaine had abducted her and were in jail."

"Which jail?" one of the officers inquired.

"I don't know," Rani replied. "I just know they're in jail and it's being taken care of. Do you know Gwen Cooper?"

The officer nodded. "I worked with her before I moved to Ealing."

"Call her and she can give you the details," Rani explained.

He nodded in understanding and once the phone monitoring equipment was packed up and ready to go he and the rest of the police officers left.

Once tea was over, Gita decided to broach the subject she had wanted to talk about.

"Rani, are Lisa and Elaine Alston aliens?"

"What?" Rani feigned surprise.

Haresh sighed and sat with his wife and daughter. "Rani, we know that aliens have been on this planet before and it's the only thing that makes sense," he then told her about the CCTV cameras not picking up a thing.

Rani nodded, "yes, they are aliens. Sarah Jane, Clyde, and some of our friends rescued me."

"They rescued you from which planet?" Gita asked next.

Rani observed both of them and sighed. "How long have you both known?"

"About all of you helping or fighting aliens we've known for a little over a year now," Haresh replied. "Mr. Dread didn't do a good job of erasing your mum's memory."

"And you continued to let me out of the house?" Rani quipped.

Gita laughed. "Of course we did, darling, you're safe with Sarah Jane both your father and I know that, and if she would've detected that the Alston's were dangerous they never would have had the chance to take you away from us."

Rani sighed in relief and then remembered something. "If you knew how come you didn't tell the whole world like you said you were going to do?"

"I told your father first and he talked me out of it," Gita answered. "He made me realize that if Mr. Dread had been willing to go as far as to erase my memory of the event that it wouldn't be good if the whole world found out."

"It wouldn't be good in more ways than you can imagine. There are others besides us that know about aliens and not all of them are good people," she said and then told her parents about what had happened to the Skullions.

They stayed up most of the night talking since her parents didn't want to let her out of their sight and she didn't want to let them out of her sight. They had feared that they would never see her again the whole time she had been missing, and she had feared that she would never see them again.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
